1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to signal acquisition and tracking within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As coding technology improves, signals can be decoded with lower signal to noise ratios. Decreasing signal levels that can be decoded require receivers that can acquire and track at lower signal levels. There is therefore a need in the art for receiver technology to enable the acquisition and tracking of signals at lower signal levels.